


Aditional edge

by Shikku



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened Wufei barely noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aditional edge

The first time it happened Wufei barely noticed because he was on his hands and knees with Duo thrusting hard enough to move him up on the bed. The first time it happened it felt more like Duo just reached for him too suddenly and slapped the right side of his ass. It was too light to feel like anything and he was so lost in the feeling of Duo fucking him he simply forgot about it.

The second time it happened Wufei knew the slight sting to his ass was deliberate. It felt good this time, an additional edge to the rough sex both of them preferred even if it was still too gentle. Wufei didn't say anything, though, because he didn't actually know what to say and Duo didn't mention it.

It happened more often after that, the slaps getting harder each time until the day Duo decided to fuck him over his office desk in Preventers HQ and hit so hard Wufei felt his entire body vibrate. He also had to fight the urge to come.

Duo froze behind him mid-thrust, palm of his hand still over the place it hit, making the sting sharper and Wufei couldn't resist pushing back, impaling himself on Duo's cock and making them both moan.

"Again. Harder," he gasped out and Duo moaned his name before obeying the order and letting the palm of his hand mark Wufei's ass. Wufei just wished he could see it, see Duo's face. He'd probably be biting his lip in concentration, trying not to hurt Wufei and trying not to come. They'd have to do this in front of a mirror next time.

The slaps came in a steady rhythm, covering the enterity of Wufei's ass and making him whimper in pain in pleasure. They were bot sweating in their uniforms and Duo's hips stuttered at Wufei's whimper before he came, biting at Wufei's shoulder to silence the scream that threatened to escape.

The bite and the way Duo's hips pressed against the tender skin of his ass tipped Wufei over the edge and he came, gritting his teeth when the pleasure peaked.

The grabbed back at Duo to make him stay in place even though everything was just a bit too much. He relaxed and focused on learning how to breathe again.

"Where did that come from," he asked tiredly.

"I love your ass," Duo mumbled against his neck and Wufei smiled.

"Good. Because we're doing it again."

"Now?! I don't think I can get it up again that fast."

"When we get home, Duo." Wufei said fondly and finally allowed Duo to move, thinking how good it will will feel sitting down for the rest of his shift.


End file.
